Zenith Parker/Relationships
Zenith overall has a good relationship with those closest to her. She spreads her love to her family by giving them 50% of her monthly salary, hence she is shown often as moody or stressed to them. Zenith is rather chill about her family, however she protects them a lot, especially when she doesn't trust their dates or friends, hoping they don't get affected with a bad influence. Family She and her family are very close. Zenith as the oldest child of four children has to take care of her siblings and soon-retiring father by her numerous temporary jobs. Unlike any of her siblings, Zenith is the only sibling who will observe her siblings' dates to figure if they are good or not. If Zenith doesn't like them, she will immediately point it out. Ike Zenith and Ike are the two older children of the house, therefore they both are usually more mature and responsible. However, the two don't interact as much. However, Ike is aware that Zenith is usually very busy and calms her down in Pay the Bills. Zenith also trusts what Ike says due to him doing research, shown in Discussion. Harpy Zenith and Harpy are sisters, and they both share the same room. The two often talk to each other about their problems, like in Letters, Zenith advises Harpy to not date Jordan until prom is over. Pierre Pierre is Zenith's youngest brother, and Zenith cares for him as much as she does to the rest. However, their actual interaction is unknown until in Discussion, it is shown that she treats him similarly to how she treats Harpy. Her Parents Zenith doesn't speak much to her parents compared to her siblings, as she has a lot of work to get done, including her duty as their oldest child. However, she does respect them, and sometimes takes her father's position when taking care of her siblings and mother. Like her father, Zenith tries very hard to earn salary, especially since her father is going to retire in a few years. She will eventually be the newer alpha when her father retires the alpha position. Love Interests Dales Dane Dales and Zenith at first met at an amusement park with her friends Aki and Yuki. They got each others' phone numbers and chatted online for a while. After a few days, they started to have a very strained relationship, and Zenith wasn't really into him and felt that he is annoying and somewhat obsessive, developing an one-sided enemy like relationship without Dales ever knowing. It is mostly her rejecting Dales than the other, proved in Awkward Dates, where Zenith will often not refer herself as his girlfriend. Despite this, she is completely fine with him being flirty around her. She is also aware of how messed up Dales can be, as she talks about how he beats people up like she was already used to it. Evelyn Liew Evelyn is Zenith's ex and was her prom date during her senior years. Compared to Zenith's relationship with Dales now, Zenith and Eve didn't date for long due to her trauma that is her prom night, where she messed up a kiss so badly she dragged Eve into the bathroom, threw up on her and accidentally clogged the school bathroom. Eve eventually ran away, and Zenith never seen her again until Dales reminds Zenith that Eve got engaged to his brother a few years after this incident. Friends * Aki and Yuki Hatsukoi - Aki and Yuki are Zenith's friends since middle school. The twins often messes with Zenith intentionally but are mostly for her own good. They are also the only friends of Zenith who is aware that Zenith is a werewolf. * Roman Graham - Unlike most people, Zenith didn't know Roman via her friend Yuki due to him being Yuki's boyfriend, but he is Zenith's co-worker when she works as a barista. They have a solid friendship, and often talk about each other's partners. * Roland Graham - Roland and Zenith don't talk often, despite that he is Aki's boyfriend. However, Zenith is aware that he is a good footballer. * Jordan Chen - Zenith only knows Jordan because the latter is dating her little sister Harpy. Zenith and Jordan has a good conversation often, but sometimes wonders if he is using Harpy. However, she changed her mind when Jordan really cares about her. * Claire Walbert - Zenith knows Claire similar to how she knows Jordan, that is by her connection to one of Zenith's siblings, Pierre. She also doesn't trust him, especially when she saw her flexing about her knives towards Pierre and believe that she really just wants to kill him by seeing that negative demeanor. Category:Character relationships